


Don't do this... please

by RaspberryNCTea



Series: Creepy Lix fics [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is a Psychopath, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Threats of Violence, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: He left meSo I brought him backAnd oh look! A tag along! What a surprise!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm angry and sad and this happened, creepy lix fic. Enjoy?

Basic run down of everything is Changbin and Hyunjin were chilling at home and they heard a crash from their bedroom s they went and checked it, next thing they know they're being hit over the head with a wooden bat. 

And that's how they got where they are know, locked in a basement.

Hyunjin was tied to a chair, his hands cuffed behind him, legs tied together and then tied to the chair, and then another rope was tied around his middle to keep him in place.

Changbin was tied to a bed, his wrists tightly wrapped with rope tied securely to the headboard, his legs free of any type of binding, he had a scratchy piece of cloth covering his eyes.

"Changbin??" Hyunjin asked as he regained consciousness. 

"Hyunjin!? You're awake, thank god. Are you alright?" Changbin asked, struggling against his restraints.

"Yeah I'm alright, are you?" He asked, taking in his surroundings.

"I don't know? My wrists hurt and so does my head, so no I guess. Where are we?" 

"Well I can answer that one for you, dear Changbin. You're in my basement. Isn't it nice down here Hyunjin!?" He asked as he descended the stairs, he stopped in front of Hyunjin, bright smile on his face, hands on his hips.

When Hyunjin gave him no response, his smile dropped as well as his hands, " you don't like it?? I cleaned it up, just for you two. Mostly Changbin, but also you! What do you think about it Binnie??" Felix asked whipping around, skipping over to Changbin.

"Oh that's right, I took away your sight. You can't see it." He giggled, he climbed on top of Changbin, playing with his shirt 

"I remembered how much you liked being blindfolded when we had sex. So I thought that maybe you would like it again." He whispered, quiet enough so Hyunjin couldn't hear. He slid his hands up Changbin's shirt, his hands traveling all over him.

"I also remembered that you liked when I played with your nipples. Do you still like it binnie??" He asked, flicking the buds.

"No! Get the hell off me, you creep. "Changbin said shaking his head aggressively.

"That's not very nice binnie.. is that anyway to talk to me? You need to be punished. "He said and then abruptly got off of Changbin. 

"Felix? What are doing? What is that? Felix!" Hyunjin scream.

"Don't worry Hyunjin, I know what I'm doing. " He said climbing back on top of Changbin. He lifted up his shirt, rolling it up to his collarbones, "You're so pretty. Such a shame I have to ruin it." He said kissing Changbin's chest.

"Felix stop, whatever you doing?" Changbin asked moving his body trying to get away from the younger boy.

"Sit still! Or I'll do worse than I have planned! Understand!?" Felix scream grabbing his throat, Changbin nodded furiously. Felix released him and then moved to where he was sitting on Changbin's thighs, he leaned up and kissed his ribs once and then brought a small knife- it looked like an exacto knife- to them. He pressed the blade down hard, enjoying the sight of the crimson pooling beneath it, he slowly dragged it down, creating a beautiful crimson line down Changbin's ribs. 

"Felix! Stop, it hurts!" Changbin scream trying not to move, tears started soaking the cloth around his eyes.

"Oh binnie. It's gonna get much much worse. "He giggled and continued on with cutting into his flesh. 

In his flesh was a jagged " _Felix_ " 

"Alright, you can see now." Felix sighed, pulling the cloth off his face. His eyes were red from crying, the cloth damp from his tears. 

He looked down at his ribs, his eyes widening at the sight, "why would you do that?" He whispered, watching as the crimson slowly traveled down his side.

"Because, you're mine." Felix said wiping the blood of the knife.

"I am not yours! I'm not anybody's, I'm not a thing that you claim, Felix! I'm living, breathing, human!" Changbin scream, thrashing around, aggressively pulling on his restraints. 

"Keep quiet if you don't want to get hurt, don't think I won't hurt you. Just cause I love you doesn't mean I won't. "He growled, gripping the knife tightly. He turned around on his heel and headed to a cabinet located in the very back of the room.

"You've been here no more than five hours and you're already being bad, what am I to do with you, Binnie?? Do I restrict your eating priveleges? Do I make more art on your beautiful body? Or should I force you in bed with me?" He asked, the last part was quiet enough for only his ears. 

"Felix. Please don't, I'm sorry. " Changbin said, voice shaking badly. 

"Fine. But you have to give me a kiss. " He said, walking back over, bright smile plastering his face again. 

Changbin glanced at Hyunjin for approval, to which Hyunjin nodded. Changbin sighed, "fine." 

Felix cupped Changbin's face, gently kissing his lips. They were just as he remembered, soft, slightly chapped in places, they still tasted like that stupid chapstick he loved so much, raspberry lemonade. 

They were so happy together, he didn't know what happened between them, they had their whole lives planned out, they were going to get married, move to Australia and have two dogs and adopt kids, they had so much fun to look forward to, and then they didn't. 

Changbin came home one night- he was soupposed to be at work- and sat Felix down and told him that they weren't going to work out and that he wanted to split up. 

After Changbin left him, he had nothing. No life worth living, he lost everything, Changbin was his everything, his only reason for living. He needed that reason back, he wanted to live but without Changbin he didn't have a reason to. 

He pulled away from Changbin, sniffling up his snot and wiping his eyes, "I'll be down with dinner in an hour or so. Hopefully it tastes good.", He said, he walked upstairs, breaking down crying once the door was shut. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this took forever, my apologies.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

They had been there for about four days now, they had been good, it was torture for Felix though, having Changbin in the same house as him but not having him was absolute torture.

He was sat in his bedroom flipping through his photo albums of him and Changbin. They looked so happy, they had known each other since they were little and we're dating for almost five years and suddenly out of the blue Changbin ended it.

What did he do wrong? Where did he go wrong? Was it something he said? Something he did? He just needed answers. He wanted Changbin back....

He smacked himself in the forehead trying to not cry. He let out a distressed scream and left his room, slamming the door behind him.

He stomped down to the basement. Rage filling his eyes.

Changbin had a world of pain coming for him. He would regret ever leaving him. Felix would make sure of that.

He slammed open the basement door, ignoring Hyunjin's questions about why he was there. Stupid Hyunjin, stupid stupid Hyunjin, he was the cause of all of this wasn't he? He's the reason his Changbin left him. They were both going to pay for what they did.

"You think you're allowed to waltz into Changbin's life and steal him from me?? Is that what you think, Hyunjin?? Cause if so you're dead Fucking wrong. Changbin is mine and always will be! It's your fault he left me! We were happy until you showed up, isn't that right Hyunjin??" Felix said grabbing his jaw. His grip tightening as he continued speaking.

"Felix! I didn't even know Changbin when he broke up with you!" Hyunjin scream back, trying to get away from Felix.

"Felix stop it! I met Hyunjin four months ago! He had nothing to do with me leaving you! Get your shit together you Fucking lunatic!!" Changbin scream loudly, silencing Felix and Hyunjin.

In Felix's rage filled state he heard something completely different than what he actually said, "so it was you.. You home wrecker!!" Felix scream punching Hyunjin in the cheek, so much force in his punch he knocked Hyunjin's chair to the ground. Hyunjin's head slamming into the ground hard.

"What the hell Felix!? I told you he wasn't the cause of it!! Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with us!!" Changbin scream, fighting against the restraints.

"Oh really!? Is that Fucking so!? Then what was Changbin? Huh? What was it?" Felix asked, tears now streaming down his face as he stood over Changbin.

"This. This is why. You act like I'm your property, like you own me, and I'm not and you don't. I'm not anyone's property, I'm a human that makes their own decisions, that is free and independent and not owned. I felt trapped with you. Of course I loved you but you made it so hard. I couldn't live like that anymore, I had to get out. "Changbin said softly and slowly so Felix could understand his words.

"You felt trapped? I really made you feel like that?" Felix asked, his voice no more than a whisper. Changbin nodded to his question.

What happened next neither Changbin nor Hyunjin expected, Felix began laughing. He was laughing so hard tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"That's so hilarious! You felt trapped then, but now your actually trapped!! It's hilarious! "Felix laughed, slamming his hands next to Changbin's head that was rested against the headboard.

"Do you know why I acted like that?" Felix asked caressing the ilder boys face.

"Because I loved you. And I wanted to protect you. Everything I did was out of love. Not insanity. "He giggled, he then slapped Changbin in the face.

"But you being the bitch you are couldn't see it. You thought I was crazy. You thought I saw you as a possession. But I didn't. I just loved you, I was happy with you! You were all I ever wanted, but you left. I never get what I want!? Why can't I just be happy??" Felix sobbed. 

He cried for a few minutes, Changbin and Hyunjin confused as hell. They shared worried glances with each other and then the crying stopped. 

"I have a solution to all of this."

"You'll let us go and we can stay friends?" Changbin asked, genuinely hoping that was the case. 

"No... If I can't have you... No one can. " Felix said, side eyeing Changbin. Changbin's face palled, he knew Felix was insane but he didn't think he would go this far. He was screwed, unless he could talk Felix out of it he would die.

"Felix, you don't want to kill me. You know you don't. You love me." He said, his breathing increasing.

"I do love you, but I can't have you. "He said walking to the cabinet from before. He grabbed out what was probably a knife. Changbin only assumed it was cause it glinted in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry Binnie but it has to be done. Do you know how miserable my life has been without you? You were my everything and he took you away from me... Now I'm taking you from him." He said in a singsong voice. He walked over as he spoke running his finger over the blade of the knife. 

He was screwed. 

"Why wouldn't you just say something?? Why was it a big deal if just talked to me about it!?" He scream, waving the knife around.

"Because you act like this!! You get angry and defensive and you do bad things!" 

"You don't even know. You have no idea of the bad things I've done. I suggest you be careful of what you say Changbin." He laughed. He tapped his forehead with the flat side of the knife. 

"As for you my dear friend, Hyunjin. You're going to watch what I do to Changbin. If you flinch or look away at all while you watch, you die too. Is that clear?" He asked, that same stupid smile from before on his face 

"Changbi- 

"Hyunjin, shut up. Just do as Felix says ok? You have to live." He said, his eyes glossing over. He mouthed an "I love you" to Hyunjin and braced himself for the worst.

"Stupid little bitch! Stop talking to him!" Felix scream. Tears streamed down his face. He punched Changbin in the face as hard as he could. Hyunjin could see the blood pooling in Changbin's mouth. 

"How could you!? You should have just told me!" He cried. He repeatedly hit Changbin in any place he could. He even slashed a few words into his skin. 

Hyunjin watched, he watched trying so hard not to look away. It was so horrible and hard for him. He watched as Felix destroyed his everything, Changbin.

He watched as Changbin struggled against his restraints trying to get away from Felix, watched as Changbin finally stopped struggling, watched as Felix beat the shit out of Changbin, watched as Felix stabbed him in the chest, watched as his body went limp. 

Reality hit him a second to late, he realized what Felix ad done to late. He scream bloody murder, tears pouring down his face. He thrashed around in his chair, fighting against the restraints. 

Felix stared down at Changbin's body, he was covered in blood and bruises, foul words littering his skin, and in the center of it all was a knife protruding from his chest. He felt an emotion he couldn't quite describe, was it regret? Sadness? Guilt? He couldn't tell. 

"What have I done?" He asked to no one in particular, he covered his mouth with his blood stained hand. He never meant for this to happen, he never wanted Changbin to die. He loved Changbin. Didn't he? 

This had to be a dream, he couldn't have killed Changbin, right?

Finally he came out of his trance and everything hit him, he really had killed Changbin, he kidnapped his ex and his boyfriend and locked them in his basement. He forced Hyunjin to watch as he beat the shit out of Changbin. 

But the one thing that stood out the most was the sirens. The basement door being kicked in.

And then nothing. 

Hyunjin watched the police officers body slam Felix, cuffed him and dragged him out. 

They rushed to get Changbin untied and in the ambulance hopinv that they could save him, Hyunjin of course knew there was no chance. 

They asked Hyunjin what had happened and if he was ok, they brought him to the hospital as well just to be safe. 

He felt numb going through it all. He just watched the most important person in his life get murdered, and he couldn't do anything to help him. 

Pure sadness and anger were the first emotions he felt. He was angry he couldn't save Changbin, angry the Felix did it, angry Felix kidnapped them. 

Sad because he lost Changbin, sad that he couldn't save him, sad he didn't get to say goodbye or I love you, sad that Felix had done it, sad that Felix was that fucked up. 

He had nothing now that Changbin was gone, he had no one to go home to, no one to talk to about nothing and yet everything at the same time, no one to look forward to, no one to move forward with, no one to live for. 

Felix took away his one and only reason for living.

But he made a promise to Changbin that he would live, and that's what he was going to do. Even if it was hard, and it definitely was, there would be periods where he would want to give up but he would think back to his promise and he would push forward until he wanted to live. 

After Changbin's death Felix was charged with first degree murder and was sentenced to life in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty ok with this ending.
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband/)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh.....hehe??


End file.
